Happy beginning's?
by Kakashi-baka
Summary: This is a Fanfiction crossover between my friend and her girlfriend and RWBY to spice things up, I hope that you all will enjoy this book as chapters come out. This will involve the following ships will include, Whiterose, Bumblebee, and Kenzlyn. Kenzlyn is my friends ship there real names will not be used for protection purposes. On that explanatory note let's start this s
1. chapter 1

This is a Fanfiction crossover between my friend and her girlfriend and RWBY to spice things up, I hope that you all will enjoy this book as chapters come out. This will involve the following ships will include, Whiterose, Bumblebee, and Kenzlyn. Kenzlyn is my friends ship there real names will not be used for protection purposes. On that explanatory note let's start this story off in Remnant, i hope you all enjoy and Ash if you're reading this i told you i write a fanfic of kenzlyn.

Chapter 1 Kenzlyn will meet

It was cold and dark Kenzie was scraping the ice off the sidewalk to keep her fellow town folk from slipping easily. As she was scraping the ice a girl draped in blue and black with a hint of grey kenzie had see her very little around town, but she knew that she wanted to be a huntress like her and that she wanted to be a peaceful huntress. Although she knew this, but not her name she was to afraid to ask because, she looked mean but misunderstood. Kenzie couldn't make her out she also wondered what her semblance was she always loved seeing them in action because, she thought they were beautiful. The girl was walking past and slipped a little kenzie rushed over and caught her mid fall, this was kenzie's time to ask her the simply question of her name. " Thank you" the girl said, "are you alright" asked kenzie, "I am fine just please let me be on my way i am very busy" said the girl. " Are you sure at least give me your name so i can find out if your ok tomorrow ok?" said Kenzie, "Why do you care no one cares about me, you know what since you asked i'll tell you, my name is Ash" said the girl. " Thank you and please do be careful" said kenzie, Ash that's her name kenzie thought to herself she thought about how beautiful it was and wondered what she looked like she always wore a cowl with a face mask, Kenzie also thought to herself why?

\-- The Next Day

"Bye mom" said kenzie, today starts the last day of highschool and then i can get into a huntress/Hunter school like beacon, Kenzie had always wanted to go there from a young age, she had worked hard to even get looked at by the headmaster professor ozpin. BOOOOOM, "what was that?" asked kenzie to a student at the school " it's the girl in the hood she created something in the weapon crafting shop!" Kenzie thought to herself that's ash but what weapon could she have made? Kenzie ran down to the lab to see what happened and to make sure her weapon was ok. " everyone ok?" yelled out Kenzie, " yes they are" yelled out a voice it sounded familiar but it was hard to see due to smoke. " Ash! What happened, someone said you made a weapon?" questioned Kenzie, "Yes! I got all of what i needed last night and i created my special bow, this allows me to be passive but be ready for an attack." said ash. "Is my weapon ok?" asked kenzie, " which one was yours?" asked Ash, "mine was a board sword that change into dual swords" said Kenzie, " yes it's still hanging up in it's case. " ok that is great, would you like to hang out later after school?" asked Kenzie, " Sure" said Ash. Kenzie was bubbling on the inside she used the fact of the concern for her sword to ask her that, she thought she was the most perfect person she had met with knowing very little and not seeing her face.

\-- After school

Kenzie went home and cleaned up a bit and put on some make-up, after all she wanted to impress Ash, Ash went home as well and put her weapon on her bed and went to the bathroom and began to panic. Ash had often stared at her and end up daydreaming losing herself in her thoughts, she never thought kenzie would notice her and as well she hid her bow in front of her because imprinted on it was Kenz. Nonetheless she got ready and went to leave the house " Honey where are you going, the reason i ask is you came back hurt last night" said Ash's mom, " I am meeting a friend at the food court in the mall" said Ash, " ok honey be safe and have fun" said Ash's mom. Kenzie was waiting for ash at the food court and that's when she saw her, her heart skipped a beat or two, Ash wasn't wearing her cowl with facemask. " hey Kenzie i hope you don't mind the lack of my cowl" said Ash, " No not at all Ash you look well astonishing!" Proclaimed Kenzie, "Thh-ank you" Said a blushing Ash, "want to get a bite to eat with me and then a movie?" asked Kenzie. " yes, i would love that" said a tearing ash. "What is the matter ash, did i do something wrong?" asked a worried Kenzie, " No i am tearing up because, no one has ever invited me to do anything and has ever said i am astonishing" said ash. Kenzie hugs ash " i understand ash I have been there" said kenzie, "let's go see that movie and get a bite to eat" said ash.

\--The Next Week

Kenzie had gotten a letter from beacon and it stated she had been accepted, She was so excited that she ran over to ash's house and wanted to tell her. Knock, Knock, Knock, knocked kenzie on ash's house. Ash's mother answered the door, "oh hey kenzie what's up?" asked ash's mother, " I have something exciting to tell ash" said kenzie, "Ash!" yelled ash's mother, " yes mom, oh hey kenzie i was coming to you place to tell you something really really cool!" said ash, "ok we'll both say what it is at the same time" said kenzie. They both yelled out at the same time "I GOT INTO BEACON!", they we're both happy that they got in. They packed their bags and within the day they were on an airship to beacon!

This is the end of chapter 1 I hope you all enjoyed it so far. In the next chapter Kenzlyn will meet Yang and Ruby. X3


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 A Grimm Outlook

In the land of Remnant we left our two main characters for the time being Kenzie and Ash, when we left them they had met for the first time and went to experience time with each other and became friends, although it would seem that things could progress into something further we will have to see.

\--Day of departure

Kenz and Ash have just boarded the airship to beacon, they have seen so many new faces they never expected this many people to be accepted into beacon. But while beacon is a huntress/hunter oriented school it still offers the classic college courses. But, nobody goes to beacon for that they go because, they want to be the strongest and best which beacon is known for having only the best of the best hunters/huntresses. As the two walked around two more young ladies know as Yang Xaio Long and Ruby Rose sisters they are we're aboard the same vessel " Yang i am so excited to be going to beacon, i never thought i would get in for another couple of years!" said Ruby, " well the headmaster hand picked you for your skill and heart when in battle when he met with you after the attack on the village." said yang, " yes that's right yang" said ruby, "eehh don't worry kiddo with me here you'll be A-OK" said yang Kenz and Ash were taking away by the view they ran over to the edge and were staring as they were running over ruby turned around without looking walked right into them " Oh are you ok there miss" asked ash, "yes i am my name is ruby, ruby rose" said ruby, " it's nice to meet you and sorry for bumping into you" said both ash and kenzie, " no really you're fine ruby here is as tough as me i am yang, yang xaio long" said yang, " hello yang and ruby, if i may ask you what will happen when we get there do you know?" asked Ash, " we have no idea what will happen after this they could throw us right into the fray for all me and ruby know" said yang. " Thank you anyway yang and ruby i hope we meet again" said kenzie, "ya know if you two wanted to hang with us until they split us up or we split up you can" said yang, " that would be lovely" said Kenzie. The group walked around the massive ship, they came along to the upper section of the ship and we so ever amazed by the view up there and it wasn't windy either which surprised all of them. They all wondered about what would happen next for them along this path they had chosen they were all nervous but none of them were scared to what would come. They also prepared there garbs and armor if they used it but there weapons were special. Yang with here explosive gauntlets for hand to hand fighting her specialty, Ruby with her crescent rose a transforming Scythe that was also a sniper rifle, Kenzie with her broad sword that could split into two separate swords, and finally we have Ash with her bow that can transform as well into a long sword engraved on the bow is Kenz. As the air ship came into the land area the girls ran over to the exiting point, they gasped at the sight of beacon. The airship had finally landed the who crowd rushed into the school where as the girls stayed behind to let the others out first. Once the others had gotten off the ship they got off ruby was already flowing with excitement so was everyone else, but ruby she took off so fast she didn't see a women walking into her path and she practically tackled her. "Get of off me, you imbecile you should watch where you are going more because, then you would have run into a schnee" said the very upset girl, " I am sorry i didn't mean to run into you miss" said a shaking ruby, "My name is weiss, Weiss Schnee now get out of my way" said weiss. Ruby promptly got out of the way of the girl, she was scared of her but also not scared at all she didn't know how she fully felt. "You ok ruby?" asked yang, "yes yang i am fine"said ruby, "ok good, now please try to be more careful-" said and interrupted yang, ruby had already gone she used her semblance a lot, but that was one of the things that made ruby, well ruby. Yang decided to stick with ash and kenzie and before they knew it the sun was going down and it was time for bed. "yes hello everyone this is ozbin speaking it is time for bed, tomorrow you have something big all of you that are first years and just arrived today that is all" said Ozbin. The girls ran over to the main hall to figure out where they were sleeping and they found it all of the first years were sleeping here for the ones that had just arrived. The girls grabbed their blankets and pillows out of there bag and put them on the ground ash and kenzie were side by side to each other. Ruby and yang were close to kenzie and ash, Yang had gotten up to use the restroom when when she walked pass this girl dress in white and black with a black bow on top of her head. Yang went up and ask who she was "Hey there what's your name" asked yang, no answer she tried again and the girl answered, "My name is Blake and do you always go around asking random people for their names they are reading?" Asked Blake, "Only the people that peak my interest there blake, i will leave you be but we will be talking again" said a smirking yang. The girls had gone to bed, but not all was safe for some, Ash was having a bad nightmare and woke up screaming. Kenzie quickly awoken and grabbed her mouth and quited her " shhhhh, shhh, it's ok ash you're safe i promise you have me and everyone else in this room to protect you you are fine just go back to bed ok?" said a caring Kenzie. Ash went back to sleep and was fine for the rest of the night kenzie got very little sleep anyway because, she was to anxious about what would happen tomorrow. She thought to herself it will be ok i can get through whatever i need to and ash will be coming with me, no matter what i will protect my friend before i protect anything else including myself.

\--The Morning of Ozbin's Test

Everyone had gotten up and packed their things and put them against a wall neatly, Ozbin had already told everyone to go to the locker rooms and claim one, then meet outside on the grassy hill. The girls went and got into their battle gear and and went to the hill ozbin had picked eight people Kenzie, ash, ruby, yang, and weiss were among the eight the rest are unknown for now. " this is the first set of people i wish to test the rest will wait their turn, if you all will please step onto the plate's that would be most gracious" said ozbin.

That is where we end this chapter i hope you guys will love it and for ash and kenzie tell me somethings you would like to see in the story. X3


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Power!

We had left our valent girls with ozbin instructing them to get on the plates that were in front of them, they had no idea what they would do but they were ready for anything.

"ASH!" Kenzie yelled out, "Kenzie! I knew this would happen my dream showed me!" yelled out Ash. "All of you this is ozbin when you land the first person you see is your partner, when you do find one get one of chess piece's without dieing and you pass." Said ozbin. The girls stepped onto the pads and were launched into the air toward hostel ground here they would be tested physically and mentally and well there skills with weaponry and environment. Kenzie landed and yelled out for ash, but didn't get anything back she used her semblance to find her, Kenzie's semblance Arm's bound allows her to summon spectral weapons and armor and create more she created one of ash's without her knowing to always be able to find her as long as it belongs ash the owner. Kenzie summoned her bow and felt her pulse close by and she followed it, "ASH!" yelled out kenzie, "Hey i am right here you silly" said ash", "Thank god ash i found you" said kenzie still holding ash's spectral bow. " is that my bow, and is this your semblance!?" questioned ash, "Yes it is to both of your questions i am sorry i made a spectral copy behind your back to always track you" said a sad kenzie, " don't be said kenzie it's amazing and i am flattered that you always want to know where i am." said a cheerful ash, "Wait something's coming i can sense it, It's big and there is a lot of whatever it is!" said a worried kenzie. It was grimm high class, Kenzie grabbed her sword and ran to take them out and keep them off of ash, ash had tranquilizer arrows but she knew they wouldn't work, then she was blindsided by a grimm and hit a tree. Kenzie turned around to see what happened and was immediately enraged, and summoned purple spectral samurai armor and a Nodachi, And started to rip and slice the grim apart. Ash stood up and saw a grimm headed toward kenzie's back side she tried to yell but was still winded and acing from the hit, Kenzie then got jumped on by the grimm it tore her armor apart. This armor was very special to her it was her father's real armor and so by it being destroyed a spectral she was pissed She can only make one copy of an item like armor or a weapon. She used some of her energy to boost her semblance and it activated stage two of the armor it healed it and grew large spikes at the cost of being enraged the whole time the wear is using it. She grabbed the grimm and tore their heads off and killed the last one with a headbutt, kenzie however still enraged attacking nothing. Ash used this opportunity to use her semblance and calmed her down, Ash's semblance allows her to calm all creatures except for gimm there are pure dark her light can't touch their hearts. Kenzie unsommoned the armor now when she resummons this armor it will be stage 1 and fully healed. The fight made her tired but all she needed was some food and she would be good to go, they found berry's and other vegetation that was etable Kenzie was feeling fully good to go and ready to move for the chess piece. But ash is still worried about her stamina and health, Ash did not want to continue on but she also didn't want to make kenzie do something she didn't want to do. As the two pressed on ruby and yang had found themselves partners as well, ruby was with and unhappy weiss and yang was with a monotone blake. Ruby and weiss also ran into grimm and had a bit of a problem with them again they were higher tier than other grim and yang and blake had little to no problem because of yang's anger and fighting skills also paired with blakes speed and distance with her pistol saber. The teams for the most part had some troubles but were strong and prevailed through the struggles, but that was only just the start. As Kenz and ash Traveled to the point to get their piece They saw to people a male clothed in green and white and a female clothed in pink and white. They wondered who they were and what they were running from so fast, they looked a little further back and saw a class 5 grimm it was massive they reached the chess piece area and saw the two run toward it and the grimm fly in the sky they looked over and saw yet another class 5 grimm this was a scorpion of sorts. Chasing after ruby and weiss, yang and blake were already at the chess piece's, kenzie and ash ran over and grabbed their's and prepared for a battle. Ash climbed up high and Kenzie summoned her Armor and nodachi, Yang and everyone else were amazed at the sight of kenzie's semblance, but they kept fighting. Kenzie ran over and gave a strong attack on the grimm, and sliced clean through its armor but it was still alive she held it in place and ruby cut the stinger off so they didn't have to worry about it. Then yang and weiss baited the flying grimm in and the flying grimm ripped the scorpion grimm in two while trying to kill the group of heroes. Kenzie then sent her armor out toward the flying grimm and started to pull it down, it began to break it and she quickly pulled it back on, "ASH GET READY TO CALM ME HERE SOON!" yelled out Kenzie, Ash on the ready to use it, Kenzie activated her stage two armor and summoned a stage two variant of ash's bow. Now enraged she used the stage tow bow and sent out a flurry of arrows that exploded when lodged in the target. "Ruby cover me i am calming Kenz!" yelled Ash, " you got it" said ruby, As ash began to calm the raging beast she saw before her she knew that she loved this girl for many reason that even i don't know and kenzie knows that she loves her as well. That is why kenzie when she is done here will ask ash the most important thing she ever could. "Hey ash" said by a barely conscious kenzie, "what is it kenzie"said a crying ash, "will you go out with me" said kenzie, kenzie then fell unconscious due to lack of energy, "yes you silly girl" said a balling ash.

That is where the chapter end guys and gals i hope you enjoyed and next time something wondrous may happen or more classes? I guess well have to wait and see. X3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 A Rifting Experience

We Left our valiant heroes in their first test by ozbin, it was a shaky start with kenzie fainting because of her semblances energy requirements. That generally why you can see her eating a lot so she can have enough energy to get through just the day. But, we can't forget about Ash she used her semblance twice to calm kenzie and during this time the other members we didn't speak of one of them was panicking His name is Juan ash claimed him with her power and gave him the confidence to fight! Ash's power allows her to calm creatures but also bend their will to fight for her. And with their semblances they took down to level 5 grimm and saved themselves, but sometime has passed since then let's see where they are now?

It's been nearly two weeks since the first test and today they will all be put into teams that will be with them for the rest of their lives. Kenzie is worried that she won't get ash with her but ash is the exact opposite she knows that ozbin knows that ash is needed to calm kenzie down when she goes passed stage 1 of her semblance. And it's true that ash should be right they will get put into a team together no matter what because, ozbin fears what might happen if she is left enraged and or if she goes past stage 2 he thinks of the destruction that would await them. "Alright everyone calm down and quiet down we are going to call out the team name then have the members come up here" Said ozbin, Kenzie is praying hoping she gets at least ash still, yang and rwby don't really care what team they end up in because, they just want to fight and protect the people and their friends. Many of the teams have been called out only a few remain, " Team RNKA, this team is made up of Rinn there leader, Nora, Kenzie and Ash, this is one of the teams i am looking forward to seeing in the field now go to professor Hoffman and he will take you on a team building mission once this is over." said ozbin, They went to there new seats on the seats said reserved for team RNKA, and watched the rest of the teams be call. " Team RWBY, This Team Is comprised of Ruby rose there leader, Yang Xiao Long, Weiss Schnee, and Blake Belladonna, This will team i feel will do something great one day." said Ozbin rwby got there proffessor to report to after the team announcements, the announcements finally were done and RNKA had reported to Hoffman, along with team RWBY. "Hello i am professor hoffman just call me hoffman when in the field ok, and second today we are going to a different planet using a new technology they wanted it tested by us so let's not disappoint ok." said a cheerful hoffman, "But wait what if something happens and we can't get back?" asked a concerned Kenize, " Honestly i am not sure that's why we have these two teams doing this to not lie to you guy's, ozbin thinks your the best out of all the fresh teams, but please don't let that go to your head." Said hoffman, "Well what are we waiting for professor lets do this" said a passionate yang, "Very well then let's go if there are no more questions of things to stop us." said hoffman. The two teams were silent They went through the portal and we now in a whole to solar system and on a new planet. Team RWBY weren't to worried about not being able to get back because, they had their significant other right there with them. And Team RNKA was only worried because they wanted to protect the people as well, Kenzie finally asked Ash the special question about a week before team announcements, and Nora and Rinn were together 24/7 regardless if they were a couple or not. These teams had everything they needed to get through this but, this was just the surface of what they stepped into. "Lord 7th there was a large chakra spike in the east" said Shikamaru, " how big was it" said naruto, " it's not one but nine separate signatures all very large, we should send Sasuke to check it out." said shikamaru, "send him now." said an upset naruto. As sasuke travelled to these spikes he could only help but think it was bad, the teams were setting up camp right next to the gate and that's when sasuke spotted them he went in for a immediate attack. The Teams weren't thrown off guard because, hoffman possessed two semblances and nobody knows why one of his semblances was like kenzie's and the other allowed him to track and feel all energies in the world and he felt sasuke's energy. Sasuke did his normal attack patterns testing to see if they were hostile, he stopped," what are you doing you crazy asshat!" yelled Kenzie, "Who are you, and is that anyway to talk to someone?" Asked sasuke, "To be far here we will tell who we are, we are from another planet and there are two teams of fighters/explorers here we mean no harm, now that we have told you who we are can you tell us who you are." said hoffman, "Alright i am sasuke i am a scout of sorts for the people i work for, if you stay here i can go talk to them and see if i could bring you to them?" said sasuke, "that would be great we mean no harm to you and anybody that doesn't harm us." said hoffman, as sasuke took off the group continued to set up camp, Sasuke returned to the village as fast as he could, " lord 7th, the spike was people they mean no harm and apparently are from a different planet, what should we do?" asked Sasuke, "let's bring them in but we will watch them closely, we can't trust them fully yet." said naruto. Sasuke quickly returned to the group, "you have been granted access to the village just be on your best behavior and there will be no problems." said sasuke calmly, " Trust me we will, and thank you um i didn't catch your name." said hoffman, "Sasuke Uchiha" said sasuke, " thank you sasuke for giving us the chance to show you we mean no harm." said hoffman, as the group headed out for the village the portal was closed to keep their home safe. But, they didn't know what would come next would change their stance and sight of how they view semblances, As they arrived into the village friendly faces greeted them as well as unfriendly faces, they were brought to the hokage naruto they didn't realize that today was the shonin exams and that they would all watch with him. "Please come in, i want to ask you a few questions" said naruto, "ask away sir" Said yang , "ok good while in my presence please refer to me as hokage or lord 7th, and secondly how did you get here and where are you from, and please explain fast we have somewhere to be soon." said naruto, "we are from a different planet and we got here through a portal which we closed to protect our homeworld, we mean no harm unless we have to and we don't want to believe me" said Kenize, "There telling the truth" said Kakashi Sitting in the corner, "i have been watching them since they got here and also i can tell when people lie their body twitches and their eye's begin to go bloodshot, and my name is kakashi by the way. " said kakashi, " thank you kakashi, and my name is naruto now that we know we are good come with me we are going to watch the final part of our shonin exams" said a passionate naruto. The group went out after naruto and followed him through town to the exam area, they didn't expect to see fighting as the exam part. "Why are they fighting?" asked Ash, "they are training to become ninja's it's vital to the villages that we have strong and smart ninja's to fight for us so we have this three part exam." said naruto. The fighting commenced further going from teams to one on one where naruto's son boruto was fighting, he was trapped by his opponent, he panicked and used his illegal item to spawn more shadow clones, naruto saw this but wasn't fully sure so he asked his wife hinata to use her biakugan to see if he was using the item a ninja tool illegal in these exams. As he feared he was using it and won with it, naruto jumped down and grabbed his son's arm and ripped it off and told the ref that he was disqualified and also stripped him of his ninja status. This caused boruto to become angry and spouting out why he used the item in the first place, but was interrupted by something.

That's it for this chapter guys i hoped you like it and i would properly classify the story but it only lets me choose one of the options fanfic or crossover, and i have it labeled as a fanfic because of the story change between each anime. Either way i hope you enjoy this part!!!!! X3 3 3


End file.
